Accidentally On Purpose
by Diary Chick
Summary: When the Circle strikes once more, the agents must get help the people they have never ever expected to be asked for. Will this new group of spies be able to bring down the world largest terrorist organization? Or will they only bring destruction?


**Teenager (Noun) – An age when the elders treat them like kids but expect them to make adult decisions.**

No, it's not the real meaning for _Teenager_. Yes, I'm in a pretty bad mood so I made it up. But it is true isn't it? You teenagers must have felt it too. I think this happens to every teenager in this world.

**Virgin Teens (Noun) – An endangered species of human.**

I pass by Mara Schebatsky's locker, and as usual she is making out with her boy friend. Johnny Freidman is attacking her lips with his, like a Bengal tiger making out with an antelope. I stop at my locker and spin the combination. Sometimes I wonder if God planned this for his own satisfaction, like he's saying "Hey Enaise, I'm just going to put your locker next to Mara's so you can watch her make out with the hottest boy ever LOL."

Finally the Bengal tiger and the antelope broke their mouth bonding, the two of them gasping for breath. I can actually see saliva around Johnny's mouth. Gross, are they kissing or trying to eat each other's face?

"I'll see you later, babe." Johnny licks his lips and walked away, squeezing Mara's bum before he walks away.

"Mmmmm…" Mara smiles at him as if he's a big ant nest full of tamed ants that she can lick as much as she wants. She turns to me, "Hi Schmitz, I don't mind people looking at us, you know. I mean, sure jealous people can be annoying sometimes, but I'm used to it now." She said to me, but not taking her eyes of Johnny, who is walking away.

I roll my eyes and shut my locker, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mara but I don't get of jealous of an antelope that gets to lick on ant-nest mouthed Bengal tiger." I left her staring at me in surprise. Apparently, she's not used of sarcasm used against her. She might never will.

No, I am not an animal, and my school is not a zoo. I don't talk to animals, animals don't talk to me, I just use some animals to describe them. It works out fine really. Yes, I know it's kind of rude, but when you're living in the town of Roseville, sarcasm is necessarily needed to go against annoying goodie two shoes people.

I turned left, and right, right again, and left. Finally I reach my class. The class is half empty but that's the way I like it. Not many goodie two shoes. I sit next to my best friend, Billy who is reading another novel of heist. Yes, he and I have the same love for crime novels, most of the time we study them and learn some things from the books. We would practice those things and now, we are actually pretty good.

"I just got this weird thing we should practice." Billy says, before I even get to set my things. "Fake death." I almost laugh, but then he pulls out a small rubber ball and put it on his armpit. "Feel it." He shoves his wrist for me to read. I put my fingers on his wrist, trying to read his pulse. Nothing.

"Oh my God, amazing!" I exclaim. We spend the next minutes learning things from the novel and practicing some that we already learned. Finally the bell rings and the speaker speaks, "Students, gather to the gym. We have some surprise for you all." Billy and I look at each other; we both have the same thinking.

Yesterday we practiced our lock picking ability. We broke into our principal office and read the plan for today, which is Career day. Boring. So we decided when the principal announce it today, we were going to skip it. The two of us nod at each other and went on separate ways; I go to the ladies room and Billy goes to the men's.

I waited in the ladies' room for an hour. According to the report planner, the career day will last for a whole school's hours. I open the bathroom's stall door and sneak myself to the school main hall. I stop my steps when I hear two men talking to each other in German. Thanks to my broken German, I can understand few things they are saying.

"You think this will make them move her away?" A dark skinned man asks. He is taller yet much more grudge-ish than the other man.

"Of course, when the bomb explodes, they will think that the Academy is not safe for her and they will move her. When they do, we come and kill her." The blonde man grins. He rubs his palm together, reminding me of those villains from old cartoon movies. "Hail Circle." The man whispers.

"Hail Circle." The other man smiles then the two of them disappears to the gym.

I sink to the floor and clutch my legs in front of my chest, trying to swallow what I just heard. The two men are planning to bomb the school. They are bombing the school because of the Academy, which to my guess is Gallagher Academy. Innocent people will die. The two men salute in the name of geometry. If the bomb does explode or the girl(whoever she is) is moved, then the two freaky terrorist get what they want.

I sneak outside the school and meet Billy who seems like has been waiting for hours. I run to him and drag him with me. I run towards the academy, well it feels more like my feet has its own mind and it is leading me towards the gate. I throw Billy's hand away and hold on the metal bars.

"Help, please help!" I shout, hoping that whoever is inside might hear me.

"Hey, no shouting!" One of the security guards shouts back at me.

"You don't understand, these two men are going to blow up our school!" I shout again, the security rolls his eyes, "They salute in a name of Oval? No, Circle. Yes, Circle." I shout. The security looks stunned, then he presses a remote to open the gate. Billy and I run inside, I hold the security's shoulder and shakes them, "Please help, they are going to blow up our school with a bom…" my words are cut with a loud explosion, coming from our school. They've done it, they blew the school up.

I sink on the brick floor, dragging Billy with me. I clutch my chest; it's so hard to breathe. I hear some voices, probably calling me, but it feels more like buzzes drilling to my skull. My visions go blurry, I feel or at least I can see Billy's orange shirt kneeling next to me although he looks faceless.

I close my eyes and talk in my mind, "Calm down. Calm down. Calm down or you won't be able to tell the others what you heard. Calm down. Don't pass out. You can't talk to someone if you are unconscious." I can hear the buzzing sound fading to clearer voices and when I open my eyes, I can see clearly.

When my vision returns, I find myself inside a room with marbel ceiling and maroon walls. I'm sleeping on some soft bed and when I turn to my side, I see more beds arrenged uniformly. What on earth is happening? I thought I've managed _not_ to pass out.

"Do you have habit of fainting when you are under pressure?" A man speaks to me in a very soft and meassured tone to me. By God given reflex, I whip my head to the direction of the sound and find a middle aged man sitting on a stool by the other side of my bed.

The man has a tall figure but with sort of a lanky frame, though his white unruly hair and bottle cap glasses makes him look like leaner Einstein. Have I mentioned the lab jacket? This guy is either rediculously a genius or just plain crazy. And how does he know about my disorder?

"Um..Anxiety disorder stuff..I forget what it's called." I stutter. Wait. How is he the one asking the questions? I'm the one they kidnapped. When I opened my eyes I should've been lying on the floor next to Billy. "I cannot be in another hospital!" I quickly jump out of the bed, the shock of remembering that my father is returning tonight was my wake up call.

I quickly run to the nearest door I can find, ignoring the shouts of complaints behind me. I burst out from the room, only to find myself standing in some fancy hall way with dozens of girls wearing the exact same uniforms. They were obviously going to their classes or something, but now all eyes are on me. _Some grand entrance you got there_ my subconcious gives me her biggest face-palm. I drink in my surrounding and finally realize that I'm inside the stupid and ungrateful academy that I tried to save from some dudes that salutes by the name on some stupid circular shape.

"Ms. Schmitz," an older woman about the same age as my mother approaches me. Sure she's hot and she has that beautiful face that might lie for her age, but so was my mother. She can't fool me. Well, although I'm sure she has no intentions to. Like why would she try to attract me? Or is she trying to make me jealous? Is she like an older version of Mara? Stop! Stop it! YOU ARE TALKING TO YOURSELF!

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman speaks again. Her tone is firm, but not threatning. She's obviously trying to get into my good side and at the same time giving me no choice but to accept her. I can see by the way that she's puffing her chest and cocking her head slightly that she's showing me how I'm standing in her gournd. Her territory.

"Umm..." I wreck my breain, trying to find out what I was going to say. _Aha!_ I finally find the right cabinet for my brain and grab her shoulder. "Dudes, saluting to Oval! Oh and traps! They say something about you guys moving a girl or something!"

"What do you mean?" The woman shifts and all the sudden, she's the one who's holding my shoulder. _Whoa, Lady, you did not just go Rosary Schmitz on me, the Rosary Schmitz_. "Speak clearly!"

"Well," I try to speak again. _Wait, what about your dad? He's going to flip if he doesn't find you at home, waiting for him _ my subconcious screams at me. "I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. My dad will be waiting for me.


End file.
